


Some Theories and Some Wild Revelations

by ridingwaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Canon Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, He goes sleuthing, Hongjoong and Seonghwa too, I'm Sorry, M/M, Overprotective Yunho, San and Wooyoung are only mentioned, Secret Relationship, Yunho is dense, not all members have dialogues, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: He had come up with four plausible scenarios, reasons that might explain the youngest’s current state. None of them were good.a.k.a Yunho was so not ready.





	Some Theories and Some Wild Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. All I know is that I love writing Jongho fics and love adding overprotective Yunho in the mix.
> 
> Also: TEASER IMAGES. I AM GOING MENTAL I NEED TO KNOW WHO'S WHO. My guess is: Yunho, Mingi, Jongho, Wooyoung (L), San (R), Hongjoong, Seonghwa (L), Yeosang (R). I could be wrong.
> 
>  EDIT: ORANGE IS HONGJOONG? THEN MY ORDER'S PROBABLY WRONG AAAAAA
> 
> (Note about the title: 'wild' for Yunho, I mean)

Yunho was almost sure that Jongho was hiding something. He had been sleuthing for a while now and had noticed that the _maknae_ had been doing some pretty not-like-Jongho things for weeks. To list out a few, he had:

 

  1.  Not broken fruits in two weeks
  2. Not sang in shower in two weeks
  3. Had been playing with his food the past few days
  4. Outright refused to cuddle
  5. Stayed at the company for almost as long as Hongjoong _hyung_
  6. Had not pranked anyone during practice in two weeks
  7. Was late to go to sleep and woke up way too early. Yunho knew this because he had decided to set an alarm for 5 every morning for a week and found that Jongho woke up by 5.30 and either left the dorm or stayed hidden away



 

He had come up with four plausible scenarios, reasons that might explain the youngest’s current state:

 

  1. He was homesick
  2. He had discovered that he was going to die in a few months and was trying to break the bond he had formed with his members
  3. He had been on naver for way too long and had managed to find multiple hate comments and was taking them seriously. He _did_ look paler and frailer, though Yunho had no doubts that the boy could still lift and toss him away
  4. He had a girlfriend or he liked someone and was agonizing over his crush. It’s what Hongjoong _hyung_ had done before Seonghwa _hyung_ had finally, finally made him sit down and told him that the feelings were mutual and that everyone except Hongjoong knew and that he should stop being so emo. The leader had stared at the other boy for a while before tacking him with a kiss. Which, ew, it was like watching his parents kiss.



 

Yunho was torn between option three and four though the possibility that option two might be true haunted him some days. He wanted to confront Jongho but he knew that the younger would probably lie to his face. He had contemplated discussing his ideas with the others but couldn’t decide on whom to discuss it with.

 

Currently, he was lounging on Mingi’s bed, waiting for Jongho to get back so that he could force-cuddle the boy. As he was thinking of the best way to nonchalantly bring up his concern (maybe he would start by mentioning how cancer was deadly but also kind-of curable?) when the door opened. Yunho propped up on his elbows, a smile forming on his face and a cheery greeting on the tip of his tongue, when he saw Mingi walk in. He slumped back down, letting out a long sigh.

 

“Wow, I’m happy to see you too best friend.” Mingi commented sarcastically as he threw his bag to a corner of the room before turning around to face him, hands on his hips, “Why the long face?”

 

“Oh, nothing, you know, just life and–” He cut himself off as he experienced a eureka moment. “Mingi!” He shouted as he rolled off the bed and stood up hastily, “You’re Jongho’s roommate!”

 

“Thanks for noticing I guess?” Mingi looked concerned.

 

“What I mean is, you can help me solve the mystery!” He probably shouldn’t shout but he didn’t particularly care just then, having finally found the perfect confidant.

 

“What mystery?” Asked Mingi, dodging his hands and moving to sit on his bunk. Yunho turned around, his excitement growing as multiple plans formed in his mind. He sat down next to Mingi and turned to face him, reaching out to grab his hands.

 

“The Jongho mystery.” He said, now whispering. He knew that the youngest would probably only get home at midnight, since that seemed to be his thing now, but he didn’t want to unwittingly reveal his plans to someone who might not let him do what he wanted to do  (Seonghwa) or someone  who might mess it up (San or Wooyoung).

 

“Huh?” Asked Mingi, as he stared at Yunho, a puzzled look on his face.

 

And so Yunho began. He told him about his observations, his theories and his concern that the _maknae_ might leave them or that he was bewitched by some girl who probably doesn’t deserve him. Mingi listened to him carefully, his expression turning from worried to blank.

                                  

“So, what do you think?” He asked his oldest friend, eager to hear his theories. Mingi thought about it for a while, hopefully coming up with a reason for the maknae’s weird behaviour.

 

“I think,” He began after a few moments of silent thought, “that you have finally lost it. All the gaming has finally unhinged your mind.”

 

Yunho scowled at the other’s response.

 

“Nothing’s unhinged.” He stated, standing up, “And you’re useless.” He sniffed haughtily before leaving the room, feeling sulky and annoyed. That had been useless, he would have fared better if he had gone to Yeosang.

 

(Okay so maybe that’s an exaggeration – he would probably have been mocked and sent away with a wounded pride. Yeosang was cruel that way)

 

He decided to continue observing the maknae and tried to help whenever he could, especially when the younger returned home late after a tiring day.

 

(“Hyung, what is this?”

“A massage parlour!”

“Uh-uh, there’s just a lot of pillows and a bowl of water.”

“And candles.”

“Mm-hmm.”)

 

And then three days after he had talked to Mingi, he noticed changes in Jongho’s behaviour. _Again._ To list a few:

 

  1. He broke every fruit they had, even bananas. It was becoming a problem. One could eat only so much fruit salad
  2. He smiled way too much, it was almost creepy. Don’t get him wrong, he liked seeing him happy but Jongho was not one to smile so much, not unless he had pulled evil pranks
  3. He was back on normal schedule: waking up at 7 like a normal human being, going to practice with the members and leaving when he was done
  4. A lot of singing in shower and he was back to being passive aggressive about cuddles. He was also pulling pranks with San, just as before
  5. In addition, he was especially nice to Yunho for a week. Which was, well, weird. Their maknae loved them, he knew that, but he never explicitly showed it and they all understood that. This showcase of affection was very weird. He felt like he had to prepare himself for some drastic prank



 

In conclusion, Yunho was worried that Jongho had indeed fallen for some unworthy person, confessed, and was now in a relationship.

 

Nothing else fit. All the happiness and songs and affection made him feel terrified. He was not ready for Jongho to grow up and get into a relationship yet. Hell, he threatened his own younger brother about this. He was barely ‘adult’ himself; he didn’t think he would be able to cope with the idea of someone younger than him being all serious and adult-like.

 

He mulled over the idea of Jongho with a significant other as he settled in the living room couch with  ice cream (he had left earlier than the others since he was done for the day), and was immediately hit with hundreds of reasons why it would end in heartbreak and _then_ immediately began plotting schemes to get back at the monster who would break the youngest’s heart, growing more and more satisfied as he imagined avenging Jongho.  

 

The sound of the front door bursting open and giggling made him perk up.

 

_Wait, giggling?_

He got up, slowly, tip-toeing and moving with his back to the wall so that he could peek. He did not know if he would like what he saw but he was curious. If that was Jongho with his girlfriend, he had to know. He had to see. He inhaled deeply, as he heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing.

 

_Why did I decide to get home early? I am so not prepared for this._

He peeked slightly, one eye half-closed since he was slightly terrified at the thought of seeing Jongho _,_ of all people, _kissing_. When he did finally, properly look, he regretted it almost at once.

 

Jongho was straddling Mingi, who was pressed against the door.

 

Fucking _Mingi._

 

“What the actual _fuck_?”

 

His scream made the two other boys jump. Mingi stared at him with wide eyes and a rapidly paling face while Jongho, who had fallen down, stood up, facing Yunho, his expression similar to a deer caught in headlights.

 

“ _Hyung_ , hi.” Said Jongho, sounding nervous, an awkward smile forming on his face.

 

“What are you guys _doing_?” He demanded, crossing his arms, glaring at both of them. Jongho moved forward, slowly, until he stood right in front of Yunho. Mingi was watching them from his place near the door. He actually looked like he had been frozen in place.

 

“ _Hyung_ told me about your theories.” He said, as if that answered the question. He glared harder.

 

(Internally, he was freaking out: what if his theories had made Mingi make a move and so _he_ was the reason why his _dongsaeng_ was now corrupted?)

 

“Well, one of your theories was partially right.” Continued Jongho, placing a hand on one of Yunho’s arms, “I was actually mad at Mingi _hyung_ for a while because we fought over something. But then _hyung_ talked to me, told me how you were concerned, and then apologised.”

 

Yunho let out a groan. He shook off Jongho’s hand and used his hands to hide his face, annoyed, since his worst fears were confirmed.

 

“Are you alright?” Mingi asked, sounding concerned and nervous. 

 

(He _better_ be nervous, Yunho was so going to rip his dick out as soon as he extracted all the details from him)

 

“Oh I’m alright, alright.” He replied sarcastically, “Just frustrated at the fact that I did help the relationship.” He saw Jongho frown. “Not that I’m not happy, Jongho – yah, just,” He vaguely gestured at Mingi and Jongho, “Why? I mean, you could have at least told me. I'd have found more options, see if he's really the best; are you absolutely sure you like him?” He knew exactly how he sounded and while he did feel a little guilty, it was not great enough for him to apologize just then.

 

“Hey, I’m a great catch.” Said Mingi, sounding offended. He moved forward and stood near Jongho, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist.

 

(Why did he come early? Why did he tell Mingi about his theories? _Why was he so invested in this?_ )

 

“Of course you are.” Agreed Yunho, glancing at his friend, “But you know as well as I do that Jongho is Jongho which means no one is worthy.”

 

Mingi shrugged in response. So, he agreed. Good.

 

“That is not true.” Stated Jongho, frowning at Mingi and then at him.

 

“Uh-huh.” Yunho was not going to have this conversation now. “How long have you guys been together?”

 

“Seven months.” Replied Jongho, beaming.

 

“ _What?_ ” Shrieked Yunho. The other two flinched. “You were dating him when he was a _minor?_ ”

 

“Hey, we didn’t do anything!” Said Mingi, defensively. Jongho frowned harder at Yunho, looking offended.

 

“I’m not _easy,_ _hyung_.” He said, pouting.

 

“Good.” Said Yunho. He sighed and turned around, walking to the living room. He heard the other two shuffle forward.

 

“Are you okay with this, _hyung_?” Asked Jongho, sounding anxious since Yunho remained silent for a while. He glanced up from where he had bent down to retrieve his ice cream cup from the couch. He looked at Mingi, gave him a once over, and shrugged.

 

“I suppose I’m glad it’s Mingi and not some stranger.” He admitted, moving towards them, ice cream in hand, “But you,” He pointed at Mingi with his free hand, close enough that his finger poked at the other’s chest, using the minor height difference to intimidate, “if you ever break his heart, you will regret it.” He said it as calmly and coldly as he could and turned to leave.

 

He was tackled in a hug by Jongho, who whispered a ‘thank you, _hyung’_ before letting him go. As long as he was happy, he thought, he would just have to suck it up and be a supportive _hyung_.

 

(“What do you mean you knew?”

“It was obvious and unlike you, I actually observe well.”

“I am great at observing, I even came up with theories and stuff!”

“Yeah, I heard. San told me.”

“How did San know?”

“Wooyoung told him.”

“How did _Wooyoung_ know?”

“Jongho told Hongjoong who told Seonghwa who told Wooyoung who told San who told me.”

“What, so all of you know? Did you guys also know about their relationship?”

“I don’t know about everyone, but if I had to guess, yes. Mingi is not subtle and Jongho does the bare minimum to stop him. They are kinda disgusting.”

“Wow. Some friends you guys are. I could have ensured that this did not happen if you had just told me!”

“That’s probably why no one told you. You’re way too protective when it comes to your _dongsaengs._ ”

He did _not_ sulk at that.

“You are a cruel man, Yeo.”

“Thanks.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
